Forevermore
by Violet Rose In The Dark
Summary: Christine and Erik are the essence of true love and they are well known by it in the enchanted forest. But what happens when something dark and evil rips them from their lives into our world? Now as Colette and Edward, they must find their way back to each other but will they be able to in a place where happy endings are not a guarantee?


**Hi there! So I've had this story in my head for a while now and I decided to finally make it come to live. I'm really excited about it and I can only hope you like it as much as I do. I don't know if I'll be able to update often but your reviews will certainly give me the inspiration to do so :D Also, I'm still going to be continuing my other story, The Mermaid and the Sea Monster, so please feel free to check it out if you haven't :D I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter and hopefully you'll want more :)**

 **By the way this story was inspired by Once Upon A Time (my favorite TV show) and The Phantom of the Opera, of course ;D There's going to be similar events in the story from the TV show but this is a different story so the story line will not be the same as the one from the TV show.  
**

* * *

 _This is the hardest story_  
 _That I've ever told_  
 _No hope or love or glory_  
 _Happy endings gone forevermore_

 _Happy Ending by Mika_

* * *

 _ **NO HAPPY ENDING**_

 **Enchanted Forest**

"Do you, prince Erik, take Christine as your wife?"

"Yes, I do." He smiled at me and I couldn't help smiling back.

"And do you, princess Christine, take Erik as your husband?"

"Yes, I do," I said with no doubt in my mind.

"Then by the power I've been given I declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He closed the distance between us and kissed my lips in the most delicate way. I would never get tired of those lips. So full of passion but yet so gentle. He was my life and now we would be together forever.

"Marrying you is and will always be the happiest moment of my existence." I heard Erik whisper in my ear.

"As it is mine," I whispered back. He smiled and kissed my cheek as we went on our way out of the castle.

All the kingdom was waiting outside when the doors were opened. Applauding and cheering all the more. I looked towards Erik who was smiling towards me. I would never be able to forget that smile which showed so much devotion and love.

"Christine Daaé, this is not over!"

I turned my head towards the horrific sound of that voice.

"Did you think it would be so easy to get rid of me? Just by marrying your prince."

"Guards." Erik yelled angrily.

"No need for that, I'll be going rather quickly."

"What are you doing here Raoul? I thought I had made myself clear. I love Erik and that will never change. Not matter how much you try to convince me otherwise."

"We shall see about that," he said angrily.

"There's nothing else to see Raoul. I'm married to Erik now and there's no stopping our love. Please just leave, don't force me to send you back to the cells."

"I hate to disagree with you Christine but I do not think you are in such great footing as you think you are. For you see, I will have my revenge and it shall destroy all the happiness you posses right now. A year from now I shall cast the most powerful and darkest curse ever to be cast and everything will be ripped from you. Especially your precious Erik." I gasped in horror as Erik stood in front of me.

"Get out of here beast, you shall not threaten my wife in my presence."

Raoul looked angrily at him but later smiled.

"We'll see who's the beast after the curse." He laughed and walked away disappearing into the air.

"Erik, what shall we do? I thought we would be protected from him but we are not. This can't be happening."

Erik took my shaking hands in his and looked into my eyes.

"They are just more threats my love and nothing more. He cannot hurt us. No one shall as long as I'm alive and even after." He took me into his arms but even then I couldn't shake the feeling our happiness wouldn't last.

 **Enchanted Forest - One Year Later**

I screamed in agony once more. I had been doing so for the past two hours and even though the cause of it would be my greatest happiness, right now the pain was excruciating.

"It'll be over soon my love, I'm right here." Erik kissed my cheek and kept holding my hand. I was surprised he wasn't complaining about how tightly I was holding it.

How could this be happening? What was supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life had been ruined by this dark shadow that was coming our way?

"I'm worried Erik, this can't be right, why hasn't the baby been born yet?" I screamed as I said the last word.

"It's normal Christine, our little miracle is just taking a little longer to meet us." He gave me a smile but I knew he was as worried as me. I could see it in his eyes.

"Erik is right, do not worry Christine. We still have time," as Madame Giry said so the bells rang.

My eyes opened wide.

"It's here, it's over."

"No, it's not. It can't be," Erik said.

"It's done, your escape is secured now." One of the guards said from the door.

Erik picked me up immediately and I couldn't stop myself from groaning in pain.

"It's too late, we can't move her," Madame said to Erik.

"Whatever do you do mean? We have to go. It's our only chance." The desperation in Erik's voice broke my heart.

"It's not anymore. If Christine moves, it might affect the baby."

I screamed from the pain once again and I knew my angel was coming.

"It's coming," I said as I let out another scream.

After what seemed like an eternity my most precious miracle was born.

I smiled as I looked down at my baby girl.

"It's a girl, as beautiful as you," Erik said and kissed my lips.

"She's perfect, my little Rose." I caressed her tiny face.

"Rose," he repeated with a smile in his voice.

The second bell rang and I knew this would be the end.

"At least we are together," Erik said in surrender. But I couldn't accept defeat, not after my baby had been born, not if Rose still had a chance.

"You must take her, take her through the looking glass."

"No, we can't, we have to keep her safe."

"We can't keep her safe, Erik. He'll get to us and then our baby. You have to take her, it's her best chance."

He stared at me unsure before taking Rose in his arms and kissing me.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," I said, holding back tears.

He kissed me one last time before leaving the room.

I let go of the tears I had been holding back and each second I was away from them was torture.

I couldn't take not knowing if my Rose was safe or not so I tried to get up several times until I was able to. I left the room and when I went down the hall I saw blood. I tried to walk as fast I could to the looking glass and when I got to the room I saw Erik placing Rose through it.

"She's safe," I said relieved.

He turned around and smiled, "she is."

I started walking towards Erik but before I could reach him I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and my body gave out on me.

"Christine!" Erik caught me before hitting the floor and cradled me in his arms.

"My Christine, please don't leave me." He cried into my neck.

"I'm sorry Erik, at least Rose is safe."

"You have to be safe, too. Please don't close those eyes which made me fall in love with you. I'll never forget those eyes."

"And I shall never forget your voice, that voice which enchanted my heart." I smiled up at him as my eyes closed.

 **Our World - 28 Years Later**

"Thank you, Ms. Daaé."

"You're welcome, and come back anytime for more books of your liking."

"I will! Goodbye Ms. Daaé!"

"Goodbye!"

Children, they were so precious. How I wished I had them? But I hadn't been so lucky. But some day I knew I would, at least that's what I hoped.

For now this was enough. Being a librarian was such a satisfying job. I loved books so it wasn't surprising I had become a librarian. And seeing children who enjoyed reading made my heart as happy as a bird singing in the morning light.

Books were all I had. They took me to a world were everything was magical and wonderful. Of course, I also had Raoul but it wasn't the same.

All the stories I had read, they all had this passionate love between two people. I did care about Raoul but I knew something was missing.

I always put that thought out of my head though. I was being foolish. The love presented in books was fantasy and real life didn't leave much room for that.

I looked at the watch on my wrist and realized I was running late for my dinner with Raoul. I tried to get all my things as soon as I could and got into my car.

I barely got there on time.

"Hi," I said out of breath.

"Is everything ok?" Raoul asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." I sat down and started looking at the menu.

"Alright. Well, I already ordered for us."

"You did?"

"Yeah, I mean, you always get the same and I do, too, so why waste time?"

I placed the menu down disappointed.

"Yes, I guess."

Our food was brought to our table 5 minutes after. It was spaghetti, as always. Don't get me wrong, I did like spaghetti. But I felt like I had been having the same thing for a lifetime and I wanted to change it up a little bit at least. Not that I had any chance to do so when Raoul always ordered before me getting here. I really had to stop being almost late.

After we had dinner we said our goodbyes and went on our separate ways. It never changed. We would say goodbye, he'd try to give me a kiss, I would turn away uncomfortably and he'd kiss my cheek instead.

I did care about Raoul though, at least that's what I thought. It was complicated. And every time I tried to figure things out I would be distracted by something, mainly my books, but on my defense they were the only magic in my life so how would I not get distracted?

I kept walking towards my house when I saw a car I had never seen before.

There was a woman inside it looking at a map and she seemed confused. Maybe I could help her somehow.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" I walked towards her car and stood in front of her door.

She looked up at me and something strange happened. A shiver went through my body and I felt like I knew her somehow.

"Yeah, kind of. I mean, yes, I actually do need help. I'm looking for a place where I can stay but you don't seem to have any around here. Actually the only one you do have is full. Is there any other places? Like a motel or something."

"Actually no, Granny's bed and breakfast is the only place you can get a room at."

"That's unfortunate," she said but I wasn't paying much attention as I was still trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar. From what I could see she had long red hair, blue eyes and a red leather jacket. I don't think I knew anyone like her and still I couldn't shake the feeling we had met before.

"Well, thanks for the help. I guess I'll just have to leave." She started her car and the sound got me out of my thoughts.

"You're leaving?" I asked surprised.

"Well, if there's nowhere I can stay, there's no point in doing so. I'll just have to pick a different destination." She didn't seem worried about the issue but I still wanted to help.

"Wait, actually, I think I might have something."

"There's another place around here?"

"Um, not exactly, but I have a spare room. You can stay there if you'd like." I never invited people I had just met into my house but for some strange reason I trusted her and she shouldn't leave without seeing how wonderful this town was. Something must have brought her here at least.

"I don't know, I wouldn't want to impose."

"No, there wouldn't be any imposing. I think renting out my room is better than having no use for it."

"Well, I do need a place. Alright, I'll check it out."

"Excellent."

I showed her the direction to my house and she drove us over there. She had an unique yellow car. I liked it, it was different.

"Well, this is my home," I said as I walked in the door. "Your room would be right over there."

"Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?"

"Oh, no, not at all. The only company I have is from my books and I'm sure they won't mind." I chuckled to myself.

"Thank you. I don't think a stranger had ever been this kind to me before."

"Well, I trust you. You seem like a nice person and I wouldn't want you to leave just because you have nowhere to stay."

"Thank you again. And yes, I will take the room if it is okay with you."

"Great! My name is Colette by the way. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier."

"I'm Rose."

"Rose? Your parents picked such a pretty name. I've always thought about naming one of my children Rose, if I ever have any. Do they live around here?"

"No, they gave me up for adoption when I was a baby." As she explained her eyes turned sad and I regretted having asked.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's alright. Well, what about you showing me that spare room?" She chuckled and I sensed she was trying to lighten the mood so I went along with it.

"Of course." I smiled and showed her the way to her future room.

 **Enchanted Forest -28 Years Earlier**

"Christine, no, please don't go. Please, I need you." I tried to wake her up but she didn't respond. I tried to listen to her heart but there was no sound and her breathing had stopped.

"I won't let you die Christine." That's when I decided to use the darkest of spells. One that could revive her but destroy me in doing so. I didn't care if I died though. All that mattered was that she would stay alive and find our child.

I performed the spell as I had been taught and as soon as it was finished I waited for her to wake up. But instead something else happened. I screamed as I felt the pain on my face. It was like something was burning me from under my skin and when it stopped I realized what the spell had done. It had disfigured my face instead of killing me. But the consequences were nothing compared to the reward of being able to save my Christine.

"I guess I joined the party a little bit too late."

I looked up to see the person I hated most.

"I'm going to kill you for doing this," I said angrily.

"Is that so? Well, I don't think you'll have much time for that. And I see that now you look as what you really are. A monster in disguise."

"You're the monster, not me."

"You stole Christine from me! I'm no monster, you are, and you shall pay for it. This world we're going to, there are no happy endings. And you will feel all the misery you've caused me."

A dark cloud surrounded us as I held Christine in my arms.


End file.
